Enséñame el amor
by Ai no yoake
Summary: FrUK Francis x Arthur: Una cena, recerdos que nunca van a sanar ¿Quién fue el culpable de todo? Sentimientos encontrados pero no del todo aceptados. Mal sumary pro x fa lean es mi primer fic hetaliano.


Konniichiwa Este es mi primer fic hetaliano espero q les guste... noc que mas decir Aaah la situación temporo- espacial es Europa fines de 1800 jeje XD

Fandom: Axis Power Hetalia

Pairing: FrUk – France x England

Warning: Yaoi

Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekazu Himaruya

Notas: **-FrUK-** Diálogo normal.

_**-Fruk-**_ Diálogo de las hadas.

_Fruk_ Pensamientos de los personajes (Monólogos)

* * *

_**Enséñame el amor**_

Como era normal en Inglaterra, el día estaba lluvioso. Ya eran la cinco de la tarde pasadas. Se podían divisar verdes prados cubiertos de rosas, narcisos, amapolas, y crisantemos que le daban un toque muy alegre a ese lugar, a pesar de la neblina que permanentemente cubría a todo el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña.

Era la década de 1890 y gracias a la segunda revolución industrial Inglaterra estaba en su mejor momento, la mejor economía y la mayor producción industrial de todos los tiempos y no sólo fue una revolución tecnológica sino que los avances de la ciencia permitieron al Reino Unido prevenir grandes epidemias y enfermedades como las ocurridas el país anteriormente.

Aunque este desmesurado desarrollo trajo nefastas consecuencias en el medioambiente británico, los centros industriales, así como las ciudades más importantes fueron cubiertos por niebla, porque las fábricas liberaban grades cantidades de humo al ambiente.

Dentro una gran casona de estilo barroco, con ventanas bíforas, columnas de orden clásico, arcos de medio punto y molduras, se encontraba un rubio, con prominentes cejas, de mediana estatura y ojos verdes. Su nombre era Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra. Él estaba sentado en un sillón de su sala de estar, bebiendo tranquilamente una humeante taza de té, mientras veía como la lluvia golpeteaba sobre los pétalos de las flores de su jardín.

De repente se escuchó un ruido, alguien irrumpió en aquella pacífica habitación, un rubio ojiceleste, alto y de piel blanquecina; vestido con mucha elegancia, y en el ojal de su traje llevaba una rosa roja. Él era Francis Bonnefoy, Francia

– **¡Salut mon ami!1** – Saludó enérgicamente Francis a Arthur.

–**Que encantadora sorpresa, Francis**– Dijo con un tono sarcástico el ojiverde sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención al francés mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su taza.

–**Quisiera decir lo mismo Arthur, pero tu nunca me visitas, me volvería feo esperando a que fueras a mi casa, así que antes de que eso suceda vine a visitarte a ti**– Mientras acomodaba sus cabellos frívolamente y tomaba asiento en frente del inglés.

Inglaterra le sirvió una taza de té muy cortésmente, como todo caballero ingles e ignorando cualquier movimiento de Francia volvió a su lugar en absoluto silencio.

–**Este té lo traje de la India, el mes pasado, que viaje a China para ver Yao y dejar en claro ciertos asuntos y ya que estaba de visita en Asia fui a visitar a mi querido amigo hindú **– Con un dejo de malicia en su voz y una sonrisita con aires de victoria y superioridad.

–**No puedes cocinar algo un poco mejor, esto es veneno**– Dijo Francis mientras tosía y tomaba un poco de ese té que le había ofrecido el inglés.

Francis se había ahogado con un scone que estaban en un platillo en la mesita de té de aquella habitación. Arthur lo observó con mucho odio y tranquilamente respondió.

–**Para que, es una buena forma de aniquilar a mis adversarios**– El caballero ingles lo miró directamente a los ojos, mientras Francis ponía sus azules orbes totalmente en blanco **– What's up Francis? You look scared2****–**

El francés sonrió seductoramente y se cruzó de piernas acomodándose en ese sillón, volviendo a tomar su té.

– **¿A qué viniste, Francis? ¿Quieres que patee tu francés trasero como lo hice en Waterloo o quizás como lo hice en Trafalgar?, Foolish! –** Escupió el inglés.

–**No vine aquí para pelear mon cherí–** Se levantó de aquel sillón donde estaba y se acercó a Inglaterra **–Vine aquí para hacer el amor…–** Francia tomó el mentón del ojiverde y le sonrió encantadoramente como solo él podía, lo que provocó que el caballero se sonrojase.

– **¿Qué- qué cosas dices? –** Tartamudeaba el más bajo ante aquel comentario, mientras se dirigía a un librero que había en la estancia para tomar un libro y alejarse del ojiazul y no se percatara de su abochornamiento **–Ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí? –** Dándole la espalda al francés y ojeando aquel libro.

–**Quiero que vengas a mi casa–** Dijo alegremente. Mientras rozaba contra sus labios la rosa que anteriormente estaba en el ojal de su traje.

–**No–** Contestó rápidamente Inglaterra.

– **¿Por qué no mon amour? –** Con una sonrisa de medio lado. Sabía que iba a ir terminando por ir a su casa. El era Francis Bonnefoy, la nación de Francia, él conseguía todo con sus encantos.

–**Tengo cosas importantes que hacer– **

– **¿Cómo que? –** Preguntó retador el maestro de la seducción **–Quedarte mirando ese lúgubre jardín, porque por más que tenga las más hermosísimas flores sigue siendo lúgubre todo cubierto por esta horrenda neblina– **

Francis estaba indignado como el podía cubrir la belleza de esas flores sin ninguna impunidad con esta niebla. Para demostrar ese sentimiento bufó y movió su cabellera en forma de negación.

–**You are a fucking idiot… ****Viniste sólo para decirme eso y me interrumpiste mi Tea Time–** Arthur estaba furiosos siempre hacía lo mismo llegaba sorpresivamente a su casa para molestarlo. Inglaterra miraba con odio a Francia.

–**Vamos ven a mi casa quiero que por una vez no tener que venir a visitarte, quiero decir "Que encantadora sorpresa, Arthur" pero mejor, porque como tu lo dices no me gusta–** Sonrió **–Será divertido y te hará bien cambiar un poco de aire; porque debe ser este aire con hollín el que te afecta las neuronas por eso hablas solo–** Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso del inglés, se abalanzó sobre Francia y comenzó a estrangularlo.

–**Damn fool! I do not speak lonely!3**** –** Apretó un poco más el cuello de Francia **–Que tu no puedas verlos no significa que no existan, todos pueden ver a mis amigos– **

–**Que egocéntrico eres mon cherí**– Dijo con dificultad el más alto mientras Arthur lo asfixiaba **–Que forma tan rara de demostrarme cuanto me amas pero la acepto, cualquier cosa que venga de ti puede llegar a ser extraña–** Dijo entrecortadamente por la falta de aire y empezando a desabrochar el saco verde y la camisa blanca inmaculada que llevaba el menor aprovechando que lo tenía sobre él.

– **Shut up wine bastard! –** Inglaterra se alejó rápidamente de Francis, acomodándose sus ropas, y se volvió a sentar el sillón donde estaba hacía unos instantes totalmente rojo.

– **¿Eso es un sí? –** Preguntó el ojiazul mientras se acomodaba el cabello **–Te estaré esperando esta noche a las ocho y media, te llevaré a cenar en la ciudad más hermosa de todo el mundo, ****la ****cité de l'amour, la ville des lumières, Paris, mon amour****4****– **Lo besó en ambas mejillas y se fue con aires de casanova.

Inglaterra se había quedado solo otra vez, se echo hacía atrás sobre el sofá suspirando sonoramente, tratando de olvidar todo lo sucedido esa movida pero no atípica tarde mientras terminaba su taza de té y disfrutaba del silenció que reinaba en aquella habitación, pero fuera de ella la llovizna que caía sobre el lugar se había convertido y una tormenta que lastimaba los pétalos de las flores de su jardín, el caballero inglés se acercó lentamente a la ventana para ver como la lluvia laceraba su jardín.

En la soledad de aquella sala, de repente se oyeron unas cantarinas voces y melodiosas risitas. Arthur se dio vuelta inmediatamente y vio a sus hadas volando por la sala parecían más contentas que lo habitual, lo que provocó intriga en Inglaterra por qué estaban tan contentas sus pequeñas amiguitas.

– **Hello my little friends, How long without seeing you?****5**** –** Dijo cortésmente el caballero británico con una sonrisa sincera.

Las hadas rieron enérgicamente y sobrevolaron la sala de forma errática, seguro por felicidad, lo que alegró mucho al británico el ver felices a sus pequeñas amigas.

– **¿Qué hago voy a la casa de Francis está noche? –** Volvió a sentarse el aquel sillón y suspiró pesadamente.

– _**¿Qué sientes que deberías hacer tú, Arthur? –**_ Le preguntaron.

El inglés se quedó pensativo ante esa pregunta _ ¿Que era lo que sentía? _ Esa pregunta resonó muy hondo dentro de su mente, sus aladas amigas habían dado justo en el blanco ellas habían visto todo aquella tarde y sabían que algo se estaba guardando Arthur dentro de su alma.

¿_Qué es lo que siento? Siento que Francis es un completo imbécil de malas costumbre y que desde que tengo memoria siempre viene para hacerme el día imposible y que mi existencia sea la peor de todas sobre la faz de al tierra y haciéndome ver lo lindo, atractivo y genial que era su país; y yo lo rustico que era como cuando uno de mis reyes quería adoptar la moda de Francia de aquellos tiempo. _

_Pero a pesar de eso creo que siento un cierto aprecio por el francés es él único que me visita a diario y me hace compañía, una muy absurda compañía, pero compañía al fin y al cabo ¿No? Creo que aprendí a quererlo, pero no se si lo quiero como un amigo… _

– _**Y Arthur ¿Ya te decidiste? –**_ Preguntaron risueñas.

– **Sí, no voy a ir a la casa de Francia– **

– _**¿Por qué no Inglaterra? **__**– **_

– **Because he is a wine bastard French and I can't stand him. Ok****ey!****6**** – **

–_**Pero Arthur no te da un poco de intriga lo que hará Francia, a donde te llevará… ¿Eh? –**_Las hadas estaban risueñas otra vez.

–**No, en absoluto–** Contestó el amante del té negro cruzándose de brazos.

–_**Vamos Arthur nosotras bien sabemos que eso no es verdad–**_Ellas también se cruzaron de brazos imitando al británico.

– **¿Por qué dicen eso? – **

–_**Porque es la verdad–**_ Las hadas volvieron a reír.

– **¿De qué lado están ustedes? – **

–_**Querido Arthur, si tú quieres ir ¿Por qué no dejas a un lado tu orgullo y te dejas fascinar por el encanto que tiene Paris? – **_

–**Está bien, está bien ustedes ganan esta noche iré a la casa de ese wine bastard, para cenar con él, for dinner with dear friend Francis–** Esa última oración la dijo con mucho sarcasmo y cierto enojo, estaba claro que no quería estar en territorio francés esa noche, ni ninguna otra.

Las hadas desaparecieron del lugar y el caballero inglés volvió a quedarse sólo, el silencio reinó otra vez en aquella habitación, él se acomodó pesadamente en el sillón y cerró los ojos por unos segundos y pudo escuchar así aquel sosiego que atrapaba todo en el recinto. Ya había obscurecido y la lluvia se hizo más fuerte aun al igual que el viento que provocaba que las gotitas de agua helada cayeran de forma oblicua sobre el suelo.

Mientras tanto en Francia, Francis se estaba preparando para tomar un baño, dejó la copa de cristal con un borde hecho en oro puro que contenía vino en una mesita que estaba en su alcoba.

El rubio ingresó a la habitación cubierta de mármol color perla con detalles en oro y varios espejos y comenzó a quitarse su vestimenta lentamente, porque a pesar de que de aquella tina con agua salía vapor, el cuarto todavía permanecía frío; una vez que el ojiazul estuvo completamente desnudo ingresó apresuradamente a la bañera que contenía una leve fragancia de esencia de lavanda, una vez dentro el rubio pronunció un sonoro suspiro de satisfacción. El francés disfrutaba enormemente cuando se podía dar estos pequeños placeres, como poder descansar dentro de una tina sin ninguna preocupación.

–**Esto si es vida… Aaaah– **

Luego de haber estado casi una hora dentro de aquella bañera decidió que ya era demasiado tarde, se levantó de aquel lugar; por su cuerpo y por su rubia cabellera se escurrían gotas de agua con notas a lavanda, que al contacto con el aire se empezaban a enfriar, lo que provocó que un escalofrío lo hiciera estremecer por lo que rápidamente fue a buscar un albornoz para cubrirse, se acomodó su rubia cabellera ya que un par de mechones cayeron sobre su rostro, por el peso que ejercía el agua sobre ellos, y cubrió su rubia melena con una toalla.

Se dirigió a su habitación, rápidamente abrió de par en par las puertas de un armario tan extenso como su habitación dejando ver las mas bellas prendas, pantalones de corte recto con pretinas confeccionados con las mejores telas; camisa de seda, popelín, algodón fino y demás géneros exquisitos; chaquetas con brocados clásicas de terciopelo, paño, lino, de mas un color, entalladas en la cintura con amplio vuelo y con una cola imitando un frac; y chalecos haciendo juego con los pantalones.

Estuvo un largó rato frente a ese colosal guardarropa, para tener una acertada decisión sobre que atuendo llevaría esa noche; dudó varias veces y bufó otras tantas no sabía que ponerse algo sobrio y poco llamativo, no era su estilo pero si quería impresionar al ingles tendría que vestirse como para pasar desapercibo en esa velada. Estaba arto de que lo tildara siempre de payaso _ Que tenía él contra el buen gusto y la moda_ pensó el ojiazul mientras se sentaba escandalosamente en su cama.

El inglés se encontraba en la biblioteca sentado en un mullido sillón, discutía con su fuero más interno si debía ir con Francia o no, mientras tomaba una copa de brandy. Pesadamente se levantó y se dirigió a la biblioteca y buscar el libro que estaba leyendo esa misma tarde, antes de que fuera interrumpida su hora del té

El British gentleman tenía un traje de color oscuro que constaba en unos pantalones rectos con un frac, y una camisa hecha con el algodón más fino que existiese, un atuendo sobrio propio del inglés, no cabía duda de que le encantaba verse bien y llamar la atención a su manera no como el francés que siempre se vestía con colores más llamativos y alegres que Inglaterra.

Había obscurecido completamente y Francis ya había decidido que se pondría para la cena con él inglés después de tanto dudar y cambiar de parecer. Francia se encontraba en el salón principal de su casa saboreando un capo de vino mientras esperaba al ingles y veía el reloj que marcaba las nueve menos cuarto sabía que a Arthur le encantaba llegar tarde, el ojiverde creía era elegante como también su sarcasmo, así que no se preocupo.

Eran las nueve de la noche y Arthur estaba recostado en el sillón con el libro que estaba leyendo sobre su cara y en el piso un vaso de brandy a medio terminar y la botella casi bacía, mientras se escuchaban lamentos in entendibles que provenían de debajo de aquel libro.

Estuvo en esa posición durante casi media hora, luego se acordó que había decidido ir con Francia, y el imaginarse los posibles finales de esa cena lo hicieron volver en si otra vez y también lo hicieron recuperar el equilibrio, se levantó guardó el libro en la biblioteca y dejó el vaso y la botella en la mesita que estaba cerca del sillón, iba a terminar con esa botella pero no en ese momento, y se fue a buscar un abrigo ya que la noche estaba fría, y su bastón de madera de nogal con una empuñadura en oro.

Eran las diez de la noche y alguien golpeaba la aldaba finamente esculpida de la casa de Francis, una criada abrió la puerta el hombre preguntó si se encontraba el francés y ella le respondió que estaba en el salón principal esperándolo, él se dirigió al lugar nombrado por aquella mujer y lo encontró allí.

–**Bienvenue! Que agradable sorpresa Arthur, te estaba esperando– **Dijo con una sonrisa de lado y una voz muy sensual.

–**Ya lo sé, sino nunca hubiera puesto un pie en tu casa– **Dijo acercándose al ojiazul.

–**Bueno ya nos vamos, ¿Estás listo? – ** Dijo mientras tomaba el abrigo que estaba en el diván donde estaba sentado.

– **¿Por qué me dices eso? – **

–**Para saber si estás listo porque sino vamos a perder la reserva que hice en el restaurant. Cherí– **

–**No me digas así wine bastard– **

– **Allons-nous mon ami?****7****– **

–**Yes–** Contestó de mala manera.

A pesar de haber llegado hasta la casa de Francia el británico todavía estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, estaba un poco mareado y la cabeza le dolía bastante pero trataba de ocultarlo fingiendo aburrimiento.

Cuando llegaron al restaurant los recibieron de forma muy elegante y los acompañaron a la mesa que había reservado el rubio junto a un gran ventanal por el cual se podía ver las luces de la torre Eiffel. Ambos se sentaron y esperaron a que le trajeran el menú para que pudieran elegir su cena, los demás comensales hablaban amenamente mientras cenaban pero entre ellos dos reinaba un clima áspero en especial por parte del inglés. El mesero les trajo la carta y ambos eligieron su cena después de varios minutos el mesero volvió otra vez a la mesa pero esta vez con dos platos con comida.

–**Cherí esta noche vas a probar la mejor comida del mundo, y te vas a dar cuenta de que lo que cocinas es veneno– **Dijo riéndose por lo bajo.

–**Si, si lo que digas wine bastard– **Dijo sin prestar mucha atención en esas palabras mirando por la ventana, le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para poder responder con unos de sus cínicos comentarios.

Francis se sorprendió al escuchar a Arthur no lo miró mal no lo maldijo, sólo le dio la razón. La cena transcurrió amenamente acompañada por el coloquio de los otros comensales pero ellos dos no pronunciaron ninguna palabra, lo que resultó bastante aburrido para el francés.

–**Garçon!****Je veux votre meilleur whisky ****Francis paiera tous les****8**** – **Dijo Inglaterra con un francés muy mal pronunciado lo que provocó una carcajada por parte de Francia.

El camarero apareció con una botella de las más caras que poseían y dos copas, apropiados para beber aquel blend. Antes de retirarse el inglés le pidió que dejara la botella, después de eso ambos empezaron a tomar aquella bebida inglesa. El francés primero miro el liquido que estaba en su copa era de color ámbar o miel, luego inclinó un poco la copa y pudo notar las tonalidades doradas, la agitó lentamente formando círculos en el aire y pudo sentir como aquella elegante bebida desprendía notas frutales, avainilladas y acarameladas y por último dejo que el líquido se deslizara por su paladar sintiéndole el gusto fuerte a alcohol inundando todos sus sentido, y sintió como en su garganta es fuego la recorría hasta perderse.

Francia se había tomado la molestia de conocer aquel sabor, en cambio Inglaterra ya iba por la segunda copa y ya estaba empezando a desvariar, decir tonterías e insultar en francés al propio Francis, que se tomaba todo muy cómicamente según él era divertido ver a Arthur cuando estaba ebrio.

Cuando terminaron de beber, o más bien cuando Inglaterra termino de embriagarse por completo Francis pagó la cuanta de aquella cena y se fueron del lugar. Llegaron al Palais Garnier pero ya era demasiado tarde la gente salía del magnifico edificio lo que significaba que el espectáculo de aquella noche ya había finalizado así que siguieron camino a la casa de Francia, cuando llegaron Gran Bretaña estaba muy mal y el trayecto del restaurant a la casa del francés fue la causa, tenía el estomago revuelto y estaba a punto de vomitar así que apenas puso un pie en la casa de Francis fue corriendo al baño.

– **¡Eeh! ****Angleterre**** no manches nada con tus porquerías– **Dijo Francis con una sonrisa burlona sabía que odiaba que lo llamara así.

Luego se acercó al baño donde el caballero británico estaba vomitando esperó unos segundos y después entró y vio a su amigo- enemigo en un estado totalmente deplorable. Lentamente pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de la espalda de Arthur y lo ayudo a caminar hasta su habitación. Lo acostó en su cama, lentamente le quitó los zapatos y su traje para dejarlo solo en ropa interior, el inglés se resistió un poco a eso pero estaba muy cansado que Francis fue más fuerte, lo arropó y luego acercó una silla a la cama y esperó a que se quedara dormido. Francis cuando vio a Arthur acostado sobre su cama semidesnudo, se le cruzaron mil y un ideas por su rubia cabeza, pero rápidamente las desecho de su cabeza no podía apoderarse de Arthur mientras estuviera en ese estado así que sólo espero a que cayera en una ensoñación profunda y luego salió a las calles a dar una vuelta. Francia llegó muy cansado, entradas las cuatro de la madrugada, se acostó al lado de Arthur y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

A la mañana de ese mismo día Francis estaba despierto en la misma silla donde se había quedado hasta que Arthur se durmiese, pero esta vez esperando a que se despertase.

–**Bonjour mon amour! ¿Dormiste bien?– ** Saludó enérgicamente el ojiazul a Inglaterra apenas empezaba a abrir sus ojos.

Inglaterra comenzó a abrir sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa de Francia, luego vio que estaba semidesnudo en una cama que no era su cama y su cabeza comenzó a hacerse preguntas _¿Por qué no estoy en mi casa, en mi cama, solo en mi habitación? ¿Por qué Francia está tan feliz al lado mío y me pregunta si dormí bien? ¿En dónde rayos estoy? _

– **¿Dónde estoy? – **Preguntó con voz dormida y tranquila pero al verse solamente con su ropa interior** – What made me damn pervert? – **Preguntó o más bien gritó furioso al francés.

– **Nous n'avons pas eu tout ce que tu voulais, Angleterre**** 9****– **

– **¿Dónde está mi ropa? – **Demando el inglés.

–**Al pie de la cama– **Con eso salió de su habitación y dejo solo a Arthur para que se cambiara.

Francis fue a desayunar mientras esperaba a Inglaterra que terminara de cambiarse, sabía que sino se iba por las buenas tendría que irse por las malas, y de todas maneras terminaría fuera de su cuarto así mejor hacerla fácil y ver como baja su inglés amigo.

– **¿Quieres desayunar Arthur?** **– **

–**No, no quiero– **Contestó de mala manera mientras se tomaba fuerte su cabeza **–Sólo quiero ir a mi casa– **

–**Que te mejores mon ami– **Dijo alegremente mientras el inglés seguía su camino.

Cuando Arthur llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue ir a su habitación no soportaba el dolor de cabeza no recordaba la vez que había bebido tanto como la noche anterior, aunque sería en vano decir que dejaría la bebida así lo hizo, para después cubrirse con las sabanas de su cómoda cama y juró que ya no bebería nunca más.

Esa tarde terminó de leer la novela que había comenzado la tarde anterior, con un poco de resaca de la noche, cuando ya estaba entrada la noche el inglés se encontraba otra vez solo en su invernadero _Al final la cena no estuvo tan mal no se compara con una cena con mi comida, pero preferiría que no se volviera a repetir no quisiera embriagarme una vez más en suelo francés no quiero imaginarme lo que podría llegar a pasar o mejor dicho como podría llegar a terminar _

El tiempo pasaba para todos y el frío invierno que siempre castiga al país de sir Arthur Kirkland se había convertido en un cálido verano.

Los recuerdos castigaban al inglés, era cuatro de julio el cumpleaños de Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, su hermano menor como él seguía afirmando, aunque Estados Unidos lo negase. El caballero británico estaba tan deprimido odiaba esa fecha del año, sólo se encerraba en su casa tomaba más de lo que habitualmente lo hacía y dejaba pasar el día para que a la mañana siguiente solamente fuese un mal recuerdo.

Esa misma noche Francis fue a visitarlo pero cuando llegó a la casa de Gran Bretaña una de las criadas de la casa le dijo que había salido muy temprano y que no volvería sino hasta la mañana siguiente, la nación francesa le agradeció cordialmente a la señorita por la información y fue a buscar a Arthur por las calles londinenses.

Francia empezó por los salones más conocidos de Londres luego por los teatros y así por todos los lugares más cultos y populares de la elite londinense pasaron las horas y Arthur no aparecía había pensado en desistir pero siguió caminando y a medida que pasaban las horas se iba adentrando en los suburbios de aquella ciudad.

Francis deambuló por calles mal iluminadas sucias, que escondían varios secretos por entre sus pasadizos, se inmiscuyó en bares de la mala muerte repletos de gente que no era específicamente amigable buscó al ojiverde con la mirada y así como entraba salía lo más rápido posible, amaba su vida como para perderla en un lugar así. El ojiazul siguió caminando hasta terminar en un fumadero de opio que daba a una rambla del puerto, el cual era recorrido por pulposas mujeres que repartían besos y un poco de amor barato a los hombres que las buscaban.

Entró en aquel lugar, muy mal iluminado y llenó de humo dio un par de pasos casi imperceptibles; sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos a causa del humo parpadeó repetidamente hasta acostumbrarse al humo y siguió buscando a Arthur y después de recorrer todo el lugar lo encontró allí sentado aspirando de su pipa tranquilamente como si nada importara más que ello.

–**No te alcanza con la bebida ¿No? – **Preguntó lascivamente el francés.

–**Vete no quiero verte– **Dijo el inglés sin mirarlo a lo ojos.

– **¿Cómo haces para resistir tanto mal trato? – **Francis se sentó al lado del inglés.

– **¡No te importa déjame en paz!** **– **

–**Está noche tu te vienes con migo– **Francis lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró a hasta la salida de aquel lúgubre lugar llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

– **¡Suéltame, que no entiendes quiero estar solo! – **Ya fuera del lugar Arthur le gritó a Francis.

– **¿Por qué te haces tanto daño? – **

–**Deberías saberlo, tú fuiste el que lo separó de mí. Tú le llenaste la cabeza con esas ideas– **Arthur siguió caminado dejando al francés atrás.

– **Tarde o temprano iba a crecer, iba a dejar de ser una de tus colonias eso no lo podías evitar. Él ahora es un país que está pidiendo tu respeto no lo entiendes– **El francés lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo dar media vuelta y que lo mirara a los ojos mientras le hablaba.

– **¡Ah! Entonces déjame agradecerte por ese acto de nobleza a ti y a tu amiguito ese torero de quinta. Extraño sentir su cráneo abajo de mis botas– **Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. El británico se soltó del francés y siguió caminado pero esta vez con un pasó más apresurado.

El inglés sabía de un atajo para salir rápido de aquella zona y poder llegar más rápido a su casa, quería estar lo más lejos posible del francés en especial esa noche ya no quería seguir abriendo viejas heridas, pero esa noche no sería ya que Francis lo siguió.

Arthur se dio vuelta para ver si Francia lo estaba siguiendo y allí lo vio acercándose, quiso correr pero estaba muy mareado y cayó de bruces sobre el gris empedrado de la calle. El francés lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo cargó hasta su casa, en ese momento la lluvia hizo eco en el silencio que reinaba entre ambos cubriendo las lágrimas del inglés, ambos estaban mojados cuando llegaron a la casona del británico, Francia hizo malabares con el cuerpo de Arthur para buscar la llave de la puerta principal, mientras más buscaba más se mojaban y su cuerpos se enfriaban cada vez más.

Francia llevó a Inglaterra hasta su habitación pero cuando estaba por la mitad de la escalera el inglés se empezó a mover entre lo brazos de Francis, lo vio y parecía que Arthur tenía la mirada perdida en le espacio, no se quejó por la forma en la que se encontraba, no se molestó en gritarle a Francis no hizo nada sólo se quedó mirando el espacio. Francia no quiso romper ese silencio sabía que no era momento para ninguno de sus comentarios y no quería empeorar las cosas.

– **¿Por qué lo hiciste?** **– **Dijo el inglés con un hilo de voz. Francis lo vio totalmente desconcertado, el británico seguía con su mirada de color esmeralda perdida. Francis seguía subiendo las escaleras cargando al británico **– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?** **Yo te quería a pesar de todo yo te quería– **Dijo sin alterar el tono de su voz.

–**Creo que fue un acto egoísta de mi parte…– **En ese momento Francis captó toda la atención del ojiverde **–No soportaba verte con él ni un minuto más, quería que estés cerca de mí, aunque sea en el campo de batalla quería tenerte para mi–** Francis dejó a Arthur en el piso y se arrodilló para estar a la altura de el británico.

–**Yo te quise– **Dijo con la voz quebrada y entre lágrimas.

–**Por favor mon amour no me digas eso yo te amo y daría una y mil vidas para que me pudieras perdonar y dar un segunda oportunidad. Por favor te lo ruego–** Dijo casi entre lágrimas.

– **Yo te quise puede que no fuera de la manera más normal pero te quise, y tu me separaste de él** **¡Y ahora quieres mi perdón! ¡Bastardo! – **Lo quiso empujar y sepáralo de él pero estaba muy débil para superar en fuerzas a Francia.

–**Por favor Inglaterra yo te amo– **

–**Tu no sabes amar porque tu nunca amaste siempre que veías la oportunidad te acostaba con quien se te parara adelante y luego lo lastimabas de la mejor manera apoderándote de él ¿Eso no es amor? Ni en tu país ni en el mío ****Darling**** – **Dijo con rabia.

–**Enséñame entonces, quiero aprender a amar, quiero aprender a amarte– **Dijo el francés para volver a captar la atención del más bajo.

Lentamente se fue acercando a su boca, despacio como si el tiempo no existiese y los unió con los labios del ojiverde fue un contacto casi etéreo era tan cálido, no parecía que Francis el que lo estaba besando, Arthur lentamente fue respondiendo al sublime contacto y comenzó a acariciar las mejillas de su contrario para comprobar si en verdad era Francia, si en verdad estaba allí y no era un sueño.

Francia comenzó a besar suavemente el cuello de Inglaterra dando pequeñas mordidas y lamiendo de vez en cuando todo con suma delicadeza como si estuviera acariciando una rosa. Todas estas atenciones provocaban que el inglés se retorciera por placer mientras tomaba de los cabellos al ojiazul para atraerlo más a él. El pelilargo levantó al ojiverde del suelo sin para en ningún momento de besarlo y lo llevó hasta el cuarto del inglés delicadamente lo acostó en la cama y lo comenzó a desvestir mientras dejaba un camino de besos por su torso.

Arthur gemía a cada instante era incalculable el placer que estaba sintiendo, pero se distanció un poco del francés y con una agilidad torpe le quitó al camisa y comenzó a besarlo con pasión y furia.

El francés hizo lo mismo quedando ambos con sus torsos desnudos ambos se miraron las cicatrices que surcaban sus cuerpos la mayoría se las hicieron entre ellos ahí estaba Trafalgar Waterloo la independencia de Estados Unidos cada una de ellas estaban allí rememorándoles aquellas batallas en las que se lastimaron sin medir riesgos, Arthur gracilmente besó la herida que todavía no había sanado en el pecho de Francis. Francia levanto el rostro de Inglaterra y le sonrió como nunca antes no fue una sonrisa que quería aparentar lujuria era una sonrisa romántica.

Las caricias y los besos se hicieron más intensos, al puntó de que ambos se despojaron de sus ropas. El francés siguió besando el cuerpo de Inglaterra pero este lo detuvo para intercambiar papeles pero el inglés no sólo besó y lamió el cuerpo de Francia sino que ávidamente posó su boca en el miembro de su contraparte y en un rápido movimiento lo introdujo en aquella cavidad y comenzó a lamerlo besarlo y mordisquearlo suavemente, estas atenciones hicieron gemir al ojiazul y provocaron que también se viniera dentro de la boca del ojiverde que con una sonrisa lujuriosa tragó toda su semilla. Luego volvió a besar en los labios al francés que rápidamente colocó uno de sus dedos en la entrada del menor provocándole cierta incomodidad.

–**Aaah! Damn bastard! – ** Se quejó el ojiverde entremedio del beso.

–**Tranquilízate mon cher que ahora viene lo bueno– **Dijo volviéndolo a unir sus bocas y colando otro dedo en la entrada Inglaterra y más tarde otro más.

Cuando Francis sintió que la entrada de Arthur estaba lo suficientemente dilatada sacó sus dedos y volvió a besar al menor en los labios y en el cuello.

– **¿Estás listo? Seguro de lo que vamos a hacer– **

–**Yes– **Contestó con una sonrisa.

Con esa respuesta Francis empezó a meter lentamente su miembro en la entrada de Arthur al principio fue tortuoso para ambos ya que el británico no soportaba el dolor de la intromisión del ojiceleste y este no soportaba como su miembro era estrujado por la entrada del ojiverde.

Luego de unos segundos Francia penetró de una estocada a Gran Bretaña y esperó un poco más a que se pudiera acostumbrar por completo luego de eso el inglés comenzó con un leve movimiento de caderas que le dio la pauta al francés de que ya podía comenzar a moverse. Los gemidos comenzaron a intensificarse al igual que las caricias.

–**Aaaah dame más por favor, no te detengas– **

–**Aaah como tu digas cherí– **

Las estocadas comenzaron a ser más rápidas y certeras, llegaban a ese punto que lo hacía perder el control por completo, era lo que anticipaba el final estocadas frenéticas desesperadas caricias y besos igual de furiosas; ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo Francis dentro del Arthur y el ojiverde sobre los dos. Los amantes cayeron rendidos en la cama se miraron a los ojos fue un momento casi eterno el francés acaricio suavemente la mejilla del menor y este le sonrió con una ternura que nunca había mostrado.

Los rubios se quedaron dormidos al acto estaban tan casados pro esa forma de amarse pro esa clase magistral que habían impartido ambos esa noche e Inglaterra se acurrucó en el pecho de Francia por inercia.

–**Bonjour mon amour– **Dijo al alba el francés sonriente dándole un cálido beso al británico. Y luego se acomodó en la cama apoyando su codo en la almohada

–**Good morning darling– **Contestó el inglés incorporándose en aquel lecho para luego besar al francés y volverlo a tirar sobre la cama.

* * *

Notas: Gracias por leer quisiera que dejaran reviews ya que al seer mi primer fic necesito saber q tgno q cambiar o mejorar sería de mucha ayuda eso para mis proximos fcis y se los agradecería un monton

Estás son las fracses que estaban en inglés o francés que me parecieron complicadas de entender o que no se entienden sino se saben esos idiomas ya que no todos sabes ingles y/ o francés ehehe. Esperos que estas traducciones sean apropiadas sino aganmelo saber por favor.

1 ¡Salut mon ami!: Hola mi amigo/ Hola amigo mío

2 What's up Francis? You look scared: ¿Qué sucede Francis? Te ves asustado

3 Damn fool! I do not speak lonely! : ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Yo mo hablo solo!

4 La cité de l'amour, la ville des lumières, Paris, mon amour : La ciudad del amor, laciudad del la luces, Paris mi amor

5 Hello my little friends, How long without seeing you?: Hola mis pequeñas amigas ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verlas?

6 Because he is a wine bastard French and I can't stand him. Okey! : Porque es un carbon del vino (?) fancés y no lo soporto. ¡Está bien!

7 Allons-nous mon ami?: ¿Nos vamso amigo mio?

8 Garçon! Je veux votre meilleur whisky Francis paiera tous les: ¡Mesero! Traiganso una botella de su mejor whisky El Frances paga todo.

9 Nous n'avons pas eu tout ce que tu voulais, Angleterre : No hemos hacho nada que tu no hayas querido, Inglaterra.

Espero que les haya gustado Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo en leer mi historia. Nos estamos leyendo.

Ja ne!


End file.
